as the world falls
by originalluv
Summary: I read this amazing article about a fan theory of why Jareth is so focused on Sarah and I was really inspired by it, so hopefully you enjoy it and I do justice to this wonderful movie! if you want to read the article Google 'Labyrinth Movie Theory' and look for the BuzzFeed link
1. Chapter 1

Jareth stood looking out over his kingdom, so quiet now that his goblins lay sleeping all around. Once again he had been beaten, once again she had slipped through his grasp. Yet the disappointment he felt wasn't tied to that girl's love for her brother and her quest to get him back, it lay deeper in the recesses of his heart. Somewhere he no longer wished to visit.

The soft snoring of the slumbering goblins broke through his musings and he turned to look on his loyal, if not grotesque subjects. They were his constant companions, always there when his false love abandoned him. Time after time she wandered through the labyrinth seeking her lost, spoiled brother and yet it always ended the same - she chose the brat over him!

Sighing, he walked away from the window, carefully treading through the mass of sleeping goblins. He was loathe to wake any of them, knowing that they would demand entertainment of some sort, something to fill their time. He loved them in his own way, but oh! how they could drive a man mad! And most of the time they served as reminders of his failures to reclaim his love. As he made his way past the last goblin, he noticed the setting sun through the window signaling the end of the day.

Gingerly Jareth sat upon his throne, lounging back. He was weary, more than he had thought at first. How many years had is been since his quest began? He couldn't recall. Nor could he remember the girl's face, the one who had started it all so many years ago... What he could recall was the sweet smell of roses, her tinkling laugh as the lay in the sun, a baby crying...

 _No!_ he stopped his thoughts before they could consume him, _I will not remember her - I will not remember that day!_ As the sun began to sink, he closed his eyes and a new thought came to him. _If she won't come to me, then I may just have to find her myself._ A smile crossed his face as he relaxed, his eyes growing heavy as he succumb to sleep. As he drifter off, one thought weigh upon his mind - _I will find her this time...my love, my Sarah._


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah lay sprawled across the grass, her book clutched in front of her face and her brown hair cascading down around her. Her faithful companion, Samson, lay beside her with his face next to hers. Every once in awhile he would reach up and touch her with his nose, earning a smile and a scratch for his efforts.

Finishing the last page in her book, Sarah rolled onto her back and let the afternoon sun wash over her. She relished the warmth and the quiet,something she rarely got to experience anymore. Every single day was spent taking care of her brother after school while Elizabeth was working. And even if she got her schoolwork done before Elizabeth got home, there was always something else to do.

It wasn't all bad, she had to admit. Little Michael was a sweet baby and not all that spoiled, at least not as spoiled as most kids nowadays. But it was so hard to sacrifice so much for something she hadn't even asked for! Thankfully Dad had had the day off so she was able to do something she wanted to do for once. Though she would pay for it later.

Groaning, she buried her face in Samson's soft fur, already dreading tonight. It was Dad and Elizabeth's weekly date night, so she'd have to be home by five to watch Michael. Hopefully he was in a better mood when she got home because he'd been quite fussy when she'd left.

The only consolation she had was the new book she had gotten at the neighbor's yard sale. If she could get Michael to sleep, she'd have enough time to make quite a dent in it.

All of a sudden Samson's wet nose gently nuzzled her face, pushing her back from him as his tail beat happily against the ground. "That's right, I have you two." She reassured him by planting a kiss on his snout.

One of the few battles her father had sided with her on was Samson. Elizabeth had wanted him exiled from the house when she moved in, but her father declared the dog be allowed inside. Elizabeth only relented when it was pointed out that he would be an excellent security measure.

As she petted Samson, Sarah's phone buzzed in her pocket. Pulling it out, she read the text from her father. Sighing deeply, she stood up. "Oh well, looks like our time out is over. Guess we need to head back home."

Samson cocked his head and got up, tail still wagging. They began the trek across the park towards the house when something in the trees caught the large dog's attention. Breaking into a run, he stopped under a massive oak, barking and jumping.

Rushing to him, Sarah peered into the branches. She caught sight of a huge white owl nestled deep in the branches. "Come on, Samson. It's just a barn owl. He's still got a few hours before it's dark, let him get some sleep."

Grasping the dog's collar, she lead him away, not noticing that the owl seemed to be watching her intently.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah collapsed into the chair, exhausted but happy. She had made it home just in the nick of time, earning a glare from Elizabeth and an apologetic kiss from her father as the baby was thrust into her arms. She had corralled Samson into the house and set to work.

After playing with Michael for a few hours, she had fed him and put him to bed. And then finally she had time to herself. Dragging herself from the chair, she retrieved her new book and settled in with a cup of tea. She stroked the leather cover, slowly tracing the letters etched there - a title but no author's name. _Labyrinth_.

Sarah opened to the first page and was immediately caught up in the story of the Goblin King and his Labyrinth. Samson lay at her feet, sleeping as she relaxed. Time passed quickly. _Give me the child._ Sarah's bright green eyes darted across the page as she drank in every word. _For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great..._

The sound of crying came from upstairs startling her. Wrinkling her nose, she laid her book aside and headed upstairs. Samson roused himself and followed her. She reached the nursery and scooped up the screaming baby. Realizing that he needed a changing, she cleaned him up and settled into the rocking chair.

She had been so engrossed in her book she hadn't realized that a storm had sprung up. The rain beat against the windows as the wind shook the house. Patting Michael, she rocked back and forth, feeling his tiny body relax. Thunder rumbled in the distance and the room lit up as lightening struck.

Michael fidgeted, trying to get comfortable in her arms. Standing to lay him back in the crib, the room lit up again. The hair on the back of her neck as a form was illuminated by the lighting. _There was someone outside the window!_

Samson growled, his fur standing up as her heart beat faster. Clutching Michael close, she backed toward the door, the dog on her heels. She slipped out the door and closed it tightly behind her. She descended the stairs quickly and headed for the kitchen. Thankfully the baby was quiet, unaware of the danger.

Sarah was reaching for the phone when the house was doused in darkness. Her heart beat faster, fear coursing through her veins. She felt Samson press against her leg, comforting her. Blindly searching, she was finally able to find a flashlight. Making her way to the front room, she placed Michael in his playpen.

As she turned, she caught sight of the book she'd been reading. _Of course!_ She thought. _I was reading that book when I heard Michael crying. And it was a pretty intense part when I was interrupted, so I must have imagined that figure in the window. There's no way anyone could get up there._

Breathing out in relief, Sarah reclined in the chair watching over Michael as he slept. He lay sucking his thumb, his chubby face peaceful. Caressing his face gently, Sarah's heart filled with love. _How could anyone wish anything so sweet away?_ She wondered as she watched him. _If I was going to wish anyone away, it'd be Elizabeth._

Samson settled down in front of her, positioning himself between her and the playpen. They sat in darkness with the storm raging on outside. At some point, she must have began to doze off because the next thing she knew was strange noises coming from the front of the house. Samson stood on his feet, hair raised as he growled.

Sarah jumped from the chair and edged out of the front room. Samson began to follow but she stopped him. "Stay." She commanded firmly. Slipping down the hallway, she silently cursed herself for not charging her cell phone. Suddenly the front door flew open and she screamed as a figure entered the house.

"What is going?" She heard Elizabeth demanded as Michael began to , Sarah was grateful for the power being out. "I'm sorry, you startled me. I feel asleep and I didn't know what time it was." She mumbled apologetically. Dad patted her shoulder as he passed by on his way to the fuse box, leaving her to Elizabeth's mercy. Thankfully Elizabeth made her way to Michael and left her alone.

It didn't take long for her father to get the power back on and it took a moment for her eyes to readjust to the bright lights. It was only then that she noticed the strange man that stood in the foyer watching her.


	4. Chapter 4

The man stared at her with interest, his eyes enchanting. It took Sarah a moment before she realized that they were two different colors. Just when she had thought to say something, her stepmother stepped into the room holding the baby. "I am so sorry about that, Mr. Jones. My stepdaughter can be quite dramatic." Elizabeth glanced sideways at her.

Sarah could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as Samson charged into the room, stationing himself between her and the stranger. He growled softly, hackles rising. Elizabeth turned once more to glare at her. "Really, Sarah, I've had enough of that creature! Get him out of here, now!" Her eyes flashed angrily as she turned around.

Taking hold of the dog's collar, Sarah began to drag him towards the stairs. All the while she could hear her stepmother's voice following her. "I think that thing should have been put down a long time ago. She has no control over it, none whatsoever." As if he could understand the words, Samson let out a pitiful whine. "Don't worry, boy, she'll never get dad to agree with her." She reassured her faithful companion.

Upon reaching her room, she pushed the unhappy pup inside. Samson tried to push back out, but she stopped him. "Stay here." She commanded him. With a flop of his ears, the dog trotted over to her bed and crawled up, turning around a few times before laying down. "Good boy." Sarah smiled at him before shutting the door firmly.

"Sarah!" Came Elizabeth's nasty voice from downstairs. Taking a deep breath, Sarah descended as quickly as she could. Once she had come down, she followed the sound of voices to the kitchen. Dad had come back upstairs and stood by Elizabeth, who turned as she walked in.

Holding out Michael to her, Elizabeth quickly moved across the kitchen. "He needs a changing and I can't afford to ruin my clothes. You'll have to do it while I change into something else." Sarah gathered the baby in her arms as her stepmother passed by and climbed the stairs. Instantly her father was beside her taking the baby from her. "I'll change him, you deserve some rest." He shushed her before she could protest. "I want to do it."

With that he was up the stairs leaving her alone with the strange man. Thinking of nothing to say, she simply smiled at him and began clearing up her leftover tea. As she rinsed out the pot, she could feel his eyes following her every movement. Her heart was beating almost as much as when she thought she had seen a figure in the window.

"Sarah...your name is Sarah, isn't it?" A hypnotic voice asked startling her. Sarah turned to face the man, nodding slowly. "I'm sure you must be wondering where I came from." Sarah nodded again. "I got caught out in the storm and your parents were kind enough to bring me here. They told me I could stay until it has passed."

"That was kind of them." She said softly, eyes still riveted on his face. "You aren't from around here, are you?" She asked, before hurriedly explaining. "It's just that I have never heard anyone around here with an accent like yours." He grinned at her, his eyes slightly creasing at the edges.

She suddenly felt very shy and embarrassed so she turned back to the sink. The man continued to watch her and inched towards her when Elizabeth sailed back into the room. "Well, she isn't boring you, is she, Mr. Jones? My poor stepdaughter has absolutely no idea how to behave around important people." She dropped her voice an octave before continuing. "She spends most of her time buried away in dusty old books. We'll be lucky if she ever makes anything of herself."

Sarah slowly washed her hands, listening as her stepmother enumerated her many failures. Quickly she dried her hands and plastered on a smile before facing Elizabeth. "Is there anything else you need?" She asked sweetly. Elizabeth dismissed her with a wave of her hand, continuing her complaints. Bidding them both goodnight, she fled the kitchen with her stepmother's voice trailing her.


	5. Chapter 5

As Sarah made her way to her room, she passed her father coming out of the nursery. "Tired?" He inquired as he closed the door behind him. She nodded, causing him to raise his eyebrows in confusion. "Liz hasn't been rude again, has she?" Sarah could tell he was concerned but didn't want to worry him. "No more than usual. And I truly am exhausted." Her father frowned slightly. What aren't you telling me?"

"Elizabeth is just hard to get along with sometimes. She is so..." her voice trailed off as she searched for the right words. "She's not mom." Sarah finally concluded. Her father looked at her sadly. "I know, sweetie." He murmured, tears in his eyes. "No one could ever be like her."  
"I know, dad." she murmured as she cleared her throat and pushed aside all her emotions.

Her father leaned down to look her in the eye. "She isn't your mother." He affirmed. "But there is a part of me that loves her, even with all her faults. And she is Michael's mother." She could see the pain in his face, so she forced a smile. He was quick to return it and then pulled her in for a hug. Kissing her gently on the forehead, he squeezed her tightly before letting her go.

"Get some good rest and I'll see you in the morning." He whispered before heading downstairs. Sarah continued to her room, seeking solace with her dog. Samson greeted her with a wag of his tail when she entered the room. Kissing him on the head, she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Samson snuggled up beside her and she wrapped her arms around his warm body. Before long she was fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth stood silently before the dreadful woman, simple frozen in place while all the while she complained about her stepdaughter's shortcomings. It was a miracle that he could be civil to this hag though he was seething with rage inside.

Didn't she see how easily the girl gave in to her wishes? How she was willing to slave away taking care of this woman's bratty offspring? And still she stood here abusing her in front of someone she barely knew! Jareth swallowed slowly, careful to not let his mask slip away, not even for a moment.

Luckily for him, the girl's father came before he lost control and banished the woman back to his Labyrinth. Turning his probing eyes upon the father, he could easily read how embarrassed the man was. Taking his wife's arm, he stopped her with a single look, though she was most unhappy with his interruption.

"You said that you were lost, Mr. Jones. Is there someway we can get you back on the right track?" The man was tired and in the best way possible, letting him know that it was time for him to leave. Jareth's smile widened as he glanced at the woman. "Actually, you have been more helpful than you know. The house I just purchased is down the street, so it is just a short walk from here."

As he was saying this, he caught sight of the woman's eyes widening in surprise. "The mansion down the street?" She blurted out as soon as he finished. "That's your house?" Jareth nodded, disgusted at her lack of manners but keeping his smile in place. The man seemed impressed by the information, but kept quiet. Instead, he reached out a hand. "I've just realized that we haven't been properly introduced. I'm William and this is my wife, Liz."

Politely shaking the man's hand, he introduced himself. "I'm..." he paused, unsure of what to call himself. Then a idea hit him and he ran with it. "Jared." He continued quickly. "Well, Jared, it's been a pleasure. I must apologize for seeming rude, but, uh, it really is late." The man truly seemed apologetic, quite unlike his wife who looked as if she could go on talking for hours. "No problem, I really should be getting home myself. Haven't really had a chance to look the place over properly." He gave them what he hoped was a reassuring grin, finding it hard to keep up the facade any longer.

He was shown to the door and pointed in the right direction. "Perhaps I will call on you in a few days." He said as he departed. "Oh, yes!" Exclaimed the woman."I'd very much like that." Turning his back to them, he set off down the walkway. _This is going to be alot harder than I had imagined._


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah could see nothing except a barren wasteland stretching on and on. She wondered if there was even anything out there beside sand and dry trees. As she scanned the landscape, her eyes suddenly caught sight of a something in the distance. Was that...a castle? _No, that isn't right._ She thought, squinting in the bright light. But it was, an old castle surrounded by some sort of maze. _Where am I?_

"Do you like my kingdom?" Came the whisper in her ear. Whirling around, she was shocked to see the man from the house standing behind her. But he looked different, his hair was longer and his clothes...it was like he was dressed for a costume party. He grinned at her, extending his hand. "I won't bite, Sarah."

"Wh-who are you?" She breathed. The man stepped closer. "Just say the word, Sarah, and it's all yours." She could feel her heart racing and she felt confused. "Ask for your burden to be taken away and I'll do it." Again, he moved toward her, his eyes searching hers. "I will grant you the freedom you seek from that hag and her little brat."

Sarah's thoughts were muddled as he leaned closer and gently caressed her face. "Ask the Goblin King to take away your brother and you'll be free." He murmured as he gazed intently at her. Realization struck her and she backed away in horror. "Michael? He's just an innocent child! He isn't the one to blame. If anyone is to be whisked away by this Goblin King, it would be..." The words died on her lips as she caught sight of his face, so fully of expectation and triumph.

"Tell me, who is to be blamed?" The velvety voice inquired, clearly expecting her to answer with an accusation. Instead she shook her head vehemently. "It would destroy my father and Michael, I won't cause pain for either of them." The man tried to covering his surprise with a forced smile. "So, you want to prolong this little game? Because I promise you, it won't end so easily."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly she was lying in her bed completely covered in sweat. Samson lay beside her, breathing heavily as he slept peacefully. Sarah sat up and pushed her damp hair back, pondering her strange dream. Then it hit her - _she was dreaming about the Goblin King and his Labyrinth from the book she had been reading!_ It must have been weighing heavily on her mind after her scare earlier and subconsciously picked up the story. And even stranger was her choice of king!

Grabbing a fresh pair of pajamas, she quietly stole into the bathroom to change. Once she had finished, she slipped back into bed beside the sleeping dog and snuggled down under the blankets. She pushed all thoughts of the strange dream from her mind and focused on falling asleep. Yawning, she heard a owl hooting as she drifted back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth stood pressed against the side of the house, thoroughly perplexed by what had just transpired. No one had ever resisted his temptations...at least not for long. _At least I know there is still a chance._ He knew she was unhappy with her situation but it seemed that she didn't know what she truly wanted. _Well, I'll just have to show her how much she means to me. One way or another I will get her to my Labyrinth and show her all that can be hers._

Jareth heard soft snoring coming from the room and peered through the curtains. Sarah lay on her back, soft brown curls sprawled about her head while her faithful dog was passed out beside her, his tail happily wagging as he dreamed. A small smile passed over Jareth's face as he watch her sleeping. She looked so sweet and innocent like that and...so young. _How long has it truly been since the first time we met, Sarah?_ he wondered as he glanced out over the street, eerily vacant in the moonlight.

After a few moments, he climbed down from the window sill and headed to the empty house down the street. He would much rather sit watching over Sarah but he knew he had plans to make. He had to think of someway to get her to see the truth and to see what needed to be done. If only he could convince her by accepting his offer she would be doing them all a favor, especially to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah woke up to a wet nose nudging her cheek gently. Samson whimper as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Realizing that he probably need to go out, she climbed from beneath the blankets and slipped into her jacket. A glance at the clock told her what she had already figured - it wasn't quite morning yet.

Easing the door open as softly as she could, she lead the way to the back door. She was caught by a gust of cold air as soon as she opened the door. Samson rushed past her, eager to relieve himself. Standing on the back porch, she kept her eye on him as he roamed the yard searching for the perfect spot.

 _At least it isn't raining anymore._ She thought thankfully. Her mind slowly drifted back to the dream and she wondered what her subconscious mind had been trying to tell her. As she recalled the conversation she'd had with the Goblin King, she suddenly realized that it seemed unlike the conversation in the book.

Samson came to her, hair raised slightly while he growled under his breath. Glancing around, she caught sight of a lone figure on the outskirts of their backyard. As the figure came closer she recognized the strange man from the night before...and the Goblin King from her dream. Her cheeks heated and she was grateful that it was so early in the morning.

"Hello again, my dear." The man said quietly. "Are you always up at this hour?"  
"No, Samson woke me up. He needed to come outside." She felt a blush creeping up her neck as he studied her with those ever inquisitive eyes. "Are you always up this early?" She asked quickly as a way to fill the silence and to distract herself for his questioning eyes.  
"No, I couldn't sleep and I thought the night air would do me good." He glanced at the moon for a moment before scrutinizing her face again. "You look worried, is anything the matter?"

Sarah absent-mindedly patted Samson, who was no longer growling but still had raised hair. "I...I'm not really sure." She stated carefully."I just had a scare last night and then I was having really bad dreams, which is unusual for me." The man's eyebrows knit in concern. "Well, that doesn't sound good. Maybe you'll get better sleep now after clearing your head." He suggested. "I better be off and let you get your rest. I'll see you again soon."

A chilly breeze passed as the man started back the way he had come. Sarah watched until she could no longer see him before heading back into the house. As she passed the front room, she glanced in and saw _Labyrinth_ illuminated by the moonlight streaming in the window. Scooping it up, she followed Samson up the stairs.

Closing the door tightly behind her, she slipped out of her jacket and hung it over the vanity chair. Setting the book on the vanity, she settled into bed, Samson snuggling up next to her. She attempted to relax and fall asleep but curiosity got the better of her. She sat up and set her pillows against the wall, leaning back as she reached for the book.

Thumbing through to the page where she left off, she began reading. " _For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great..._ " Once again, she was captivated by the story and read quickly, knowing that there were only a few pages left. As she turned the page, she stared in shock. _The last few pages had been ripped out!_

 _Who would do something like that?_ She wondered as her fingers gingerly touched the torn edges. _And why didn't I notice that before?_ Disappointment flood her as she placed the book back on the vanity and replaced her pillows. Sarah watched the filtered moonlight dance through the curtains. _I wonder what did happen between that girl and the Goblin King...did she ever get her brother back?_ Yawning, she rolled over closer to Samson, running her fingers through his dark, soft fur. "One thing I know for sure, I'd never wish Michael away and if I did, I'd get him back." She whispered to the sleeping dog.


	8. Chapter 8

"William, you know that I promised Susan that we would be there to see them off - we've been planning this for months!" Elizabeth snapped as she gathered up her coat and purse. "I just can't understand why you are putting up such a fuss!" Sarah stood in the corner, confused as to why Elizabeth's friend need to been seen off at the airport. After all, it wasn't like her husband wasn't going to be there - he was going with her. Snatching up her keys, Elizabeth turned to her husband with a challenging look on her face.

Sighing, he shrugged at Sarah and grabbed his coat. Elizabeth gave a triumphant smile as she leaned over to kiss Michael in his highchair. She strode out of the room without even acknowledging Sarah's presence. Her father walked back into the dining room, kissing first Michael goodbye and then Sarah. "I promise, we won't be gone long." He whispered quickly as he left. She could hear her stepmother yelling from the driveway for him to hurry. Then the front door slammed closed and once again they were alone.

Michael giggled as Samson padded into the room, looking contentedly at his food bowl. The dog began to munch on his food, wagging his tail happily. Sarah rolled her eyes and poured cereal into a bowl. She ate quickly, knowing that once the baby was done there would be no peace.

A few uneventful hours passed by, filled with entertaining Michael when there was a knock at the door. Instantly Samson's fur bristled and he followed Sarah to the door. She was surprised to see their new neighbor standing on the porch, his mismatched eyes dancing in the sunshine. "Hello again, my dear." He greeted her in his rich voice. "All alone again?" His eyebrows wrinkled as he scrutinized her face.

"Yes, my father and Elizabeth had a previous engagement." She explained. "Can I help you with something?" His eyes sparkled with mischief. "You might." He said, searching her face. "But you're probably busy with your brother so I'll come back later." The man moved toward the stairs and was quickly descending them before she could respond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth walked slowly back the way he'd come, humming to himself. _It won't be long now, my love._ His thoughts were jubilant as he considered what was coming next. _Soon you will be aware of me and grow weary of this dull life. And then you will call on me to take away the burden forced upon you_. He glanced back at the house with the young girl watching from the doorway.

Strange, that yet again she did not resemble his Sarah. His Sarah had quickly won his heart with her beauty and it wasn't long before they were making plans. He had gone away to make a beautiful place for them to live, yet she was gone when he returned. Her parents said she wanted to stay with them, with her baby brother but he just couldn't believe it. Perhaps it was true, what the others had said; perhaps she had grown tired of him and wished to remain with her family. He sighed and waved away the thoughts and memories. _But no matter, that time was long gone and only the future lay ahead._ And in it, Jareth saw nothing but happiness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Closing the door, Sarah glanced down at Samson. He whined softly. "I know, I think he's a little strange, too. But also... a little sad." The dog waggle his tail in response. Shaking her head, she returned to the front room with him following. Once she hit the doorway, she was relieved to see Michael asleep in his playpen, sucking his thumb. Slowly backing up, Sarah retrieved a book from her room and settled in to wait for their parents return.

The peace lasted for only a few hours. Before long, Michael was crying and Sarah could do nothing to stop him. She tried feeding him, changing him, rocking him but nothing worked. Finally she just laid him in the playpen and let him scream for a few hours. Soon Samson abandoned her for the quiet upstairs and she tried to focus on something else but all the wailing had given her a horrible headache. Finally she just couldn't take it anymore. "I wish the Goblin King would take you and make you one of his goblins!" She cried out.

Instantly, she regretted her words and gathered him into her arms. "Shh, it's okay. I didn't mean it." She soothed as she patted him. "Of course you did." Came the suave voice from behind her. "You always mean it, Sarah." She clutched Michael closer and turned. Behind her stood the man from her dream, _the Goblin King!_


	9. Chapter 9

"No, that's impossible!" Sarah whispered, her face white as she stared at the figure before her. The Goblin King watched her from beneath arched eyebrows. "You know that it is possible." He replied. "Now give me what I have come for." Sarah was horrified and clutched Michael closer to her. "I didn't mean what I said, you can't take him!" She cried out backing away.

"Tsk, tsk." The man scolded, wagging his finger disapprovingly at her. "You know the rules of the game, Sarah. Once you've called out to me there is no sending me away unless you get through my Labyrinth." There was a sharp note in his warning that caused the room to chill. Suddenly Sarah realized that Michael was no longer in her arms. Whirling around, she was shocked to see goblins roaming the room. Running through the door, she ran right into the Goblin King.

He smiled at her and held out his hand. "I have a gift for you." Cupped in his hand was a beautiful crystal ball. Sarah's eyes opened wide as she stared at the ball. "What is it?" She asked, lifting her finger to touch it. Quickly the Goblin King snatched it out of her grasp. "It can show you every dream that you could ever dream." He explained, satisfied by the enchanted look in her eyes. "And it's all yours if you just give up on getting your brother back." Sarah blinked quickly, the crystal suddenly losing all charm.

"I see I am going to have to explain it again." He lamented as she retreated into the room. He followed her flanked by his goblins. Sarah turned to run out the back door but somehow he was behind her. "How..." She wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. Samson was upstairs going crazy, barking and growling above her.  
"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." He sighed, disappointed. "Don't you understand? It's magic!" He smiled maniacally and grabbed her arm. In a rush of light, the house fell away and Sarah found herself alone with the Goblin King. They were standing on a hill, a barren landscape below. In the distance, she could see a castle surrounded by high walls. "It's just like my dream." She breathed, amazement mixing with fear.

"Or was it a dream?" The sultry voice murmured in her ear, his breath tickling her face. Sarah turned to the Goblin King. "Where is he? Where's my brother?" She demanded. He smiled again, his eyes sparkling in delight. For just a moment, she saw that there was just a hint of sadness in them. "He's there, in my castle." He pointed over her head.

She looked at the castle again, despair filling her. "Shall I remind you of the rules?" He inquired. Sarah looked at him, questions in her face. "You have exactly thirteen hours to get through my Labyrinth and get your brother back. Oh, but don't think it will be so easy!" He warned as hope filled her eyes. "There are many dangers that lay before you. So you best be on guard. _Tick,tick_." At the wave of his hand, a large clock appeared and began to chime. Sarah ran down the hill as Jareth watched from above. "Don't disappoint me again." He muttered under his breath as he watched her from the top.

As she ran, her foot caught on a root and she flew forward, rolling down the rest of the way. She fell into a heap at the bottom and lay there for a moment, dazed. Glancing at the castle, hopelessness filled her and she buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Michael, I'm so sorry!" She whispered to the stale air. After a minute, she wiped her face with grimy hands and stood to her feet. Apart from being a little bruised, she didn't feel like she'd broken any bones. _Well, at least that's something._ She thought, as she gauged the distance to the opening of the labyrinth.

She started off walking quickly but before long she was running. The whole time she could hear the clock chiming behind her adding to the urgency she already felt. The path seemed to stretch on and on like something never-ending. Finally she had to take a break and catch her breath. Leaning over, she breathed heavily, despair once again threatening her. Glancing up, she realized that the castle was just a short jaunt ahead.

Hearing a noise, she looked up and saw a large white owl flying overhead. Confused, she began walking again. Soon she reached a path that lead to a wall, easily four times higher than any wall she'd seen. There was wasn't a entrance that was visible to her, so she began to walk around the wall. Sarah had only gone a short way when she spotted a figure ahead of her. Increasing her speed, she realized that it was a very small man with outlandish eyebrows. "Excuse me, can you help me?" She called out as she approached him.

"Where'd you come from?" He demanded, his wrinkled face untrusting. She was a little taken aback, but still responded. "I lost my brother and I need to find him." Her large brown eyes looked pleading at him. He avoided her eyes and shook his head. "I can't help you, girly. Best to give up now and accept the gift He's offering." Sarah shook her head. "I can't - I won't!" She cried out. The little man began to walk away but then turned back. "You need to ask the right questions."

Sarah stared at him, completely befuddled by him. Sighing, he walked to her and looked her intently in the eyes. "What do you want?" Her eyebrows knit together. "To find the door to get into the labyrinth." The little man shook his head, exasperated. He took a deep breath and stared at her harder. She swallowed slowly. "I just want to get in the Labyrinth." She said, voice quivering with despair.

There was a slight humming in the air and the little man's wrinkly face broke into a smile as he looked beyond her at the wall. Sarah turned around to look and shock hit her. Where there was once stone now stood a large wooden door. _She had found the way in!_


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah raced to the door only to stop suddenly when she saw the keyhole. Turning back to the wrinkly little man, she pointed. "It's locked, I need a key!" She called out. Slowly the little man ambled up to her, squinting. "Aye, so it is. Hmm." He grunted before indicating to a small ledge. "There's the key."  
Sarah clutched at it but was unable to lift it. After struggling with, she turned back to him. "If I can't lift it how can I open it?" She demanded angrily.

The little man chuckled. "Did you even try to open it?" He asked, clearly amused by her. Sarah glared at him and turned the knob. The door sprang open and a maze of tall stone walls lay before her. Tentatively she stepped inside the door unsure of which way to go. She looked back and the man shrugged. "I try my best to stay out of there and out of His way! You should do the same." Sarah shook her head, determined not to give up and set off. The door slammed close, leaving her alone to navigate through the labyrinth.

Sarah chose to take the path that led right, so she began jogging. Her eyes searched the walls, looking for any openings that led through to a different section. After what seemed like hours, Sarah finally decided to switch to the left path so she began to back-track the way she'd come. After walking for a few minutes, she realized that nothing looked the same. Stopping, she looked at each side of the labyrinth walls but nothing was familiar. Placing her hand on the wall, the cool stones beneath her fingers, she pushed and pulled but it wouldn't budge. She walked a bit further down and tried again.

After repeating these actions over and over, her spirits began to sink and she pounded on the wall with all her might. "It isn't fair!" She screamed at the wall, hitting it again. Tears of frustration formed and began to slip down her cheek. Suddenly she became aware of tiny voice. Wiping her face, she glanced around, looking for the source of the voice. "Allo, down here!" She heard it calling to her. _This place is driving me crazy!_ She thought as she turned to walk around some more.

"Oh for the love of..." the small voice continued to speak so Sarah glanced quickly around. Peeking out of the stones, she saw a little blue worm looking at her. _No,_ she thought, _that can't be who is talking to me._ Still, she stepped closer to the worm. "Allo." It repeated looking intently at her. "What are you on about?"

"I can't find any way out." She stated, still inwardly questioning her sanity. The little worm looked at her and then looked back at the wall. "The labyrinth is full of openings, you just aren't seeing them. Now, would you like a nice cup of tea?" He offered, nodding towards the crack behind him. "I suspect the missus will be wanting to meet you too. Just a little cup and maybe a biscuit or two?" Sarah couldn't help but smile even though she was preoccupied with thinking about how to get through the labyrinth. "No, thank you. I best be on my way, I need to find my brother."

She started back the way she'd been going when once again the voice stopped her. "Oh no, dearie, you don't want to go that way!" He cried out, his little red scarf twitching. Sarah turned and began back the other way, calling over her shoulder. "Thank you! Maybe we can have tea another time." She followed the path he'd instructed her to follow, hopeful that this would all be over soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth reclined in his throne, the baby on his lap. His goblins were gathered around him, making as much noise as possible. He rubbed his temple with his free hand, a headache threatening to set in. He opened his eyes slightly, studying the baby. He was surprisingly quiet for as young as he was. Perhaps he would make a great goblin leader one day; someone who Jareth could fully rely on. The baby gurgled and reached out his tiny hand, desperately trying to reach the crystal ball.

"Yes, that's your sister, isn't it?" He asked softly, his eyes riveted on her form mirrored in the ball. She was father along than he'd thought possible. She'd struck him as more of the passive type than active. But that was life, full of surprises. His thoughts strayed to his Sarah, so long ago. Now she had definitely been proactive, pursuing him until he'd fallen hopelessly in love with her. And when she had grown weary of him... He felt his grip on the crystal tightening and heard the slightest creaking. Taking a deep breath, he forced the memories back into the recesses of his mind. He passed the baby to the nearest goblin and strolled out onto his terrace to get a better view of his kingdom and the labyrinth that lay below. _How far will you get?_ He wondered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah had followed the path for quite awhile when she heard a noise. Peering ahead, she spied two strange looking doors. As she got closer, she thought she could see two guards in armor - one standing in front of each door. But the closer she got, the stranger they looked, kind of like the Jacks on the faces of cards. Like they were two different men spliced together at the waist. As she came to a stop in front of them, she was shocked to hear one speak.

"And who might you be?" The top of the right guard asked. She was so amazed at the talking half-men that at first she could think of nothing to say. "I don't think it knows what we're saying, Don!" Said the right guard's lower half. Both halves of the left guard grunted in agreement. Finally Sarah found her voice. "I'm so sorry, but do you know how to get out of here?" The guards (all halves of them) whispered amongst themselves before replying. "Aye." Said the left top-half in a wheezy voice. "We do."

"But only our top-halves know and one of them is a liar!" Cried out the bottom right-half, with the left chiming in in agreement. This set off the two upper-halves into a deep argument that would have lasted for hours if Sarah hadn't interrupted them."Quiet! I don't have time for this!" She shouted, ending their disagreement. "Now, which way is out?" The tops looked at each other and then both shrugged. Glaring, Sarah got as close as she could, examining them intently. Finally she decided that the left top-half had more honest looking eyes.

"Is this the way out?" She asked him gently. He stared her in the eyes before shaking his head vigorously. "Nope, not this way." To which the other top-half vehemently opposed. She had had enough and so she firmly grasped the handle of the right-hand door. Turning the knob, she stepped through into darkness and suddenly she was falling.


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah was falling quickly when her arm was given a quick jerk and she stopped, hanging midair. She realized that someone had grabbed her by the hand, so she looked up to see who it was. She was startled to see just an arm protruding from the wall. Screaming, she squirmed around trying to get her arm loose. "Well that isn't very nice, now is it?" A pleasant voice broke through the dim light. "Whose there?" Sarah demanded, still trying to get free. Out of nowhere another arm reached out and grabbed her other hand, holding fast as she struggled. "Ouch!" Cried out another voice. "That hurts, you know!"

Suddenly the small crevice came alive as hands came out of the darkness and began groping her, lifting her up. She began kicking and screaming when a more authoritative voice spoke above the others. "Be still, child." It commanded, all the hands freezing in place. "We're only trying to help."  
"If you're trying to help, why not ask me where I need to go?" She protested, fighting against the hands as they began to lift her up.

Again they stopped and the voices conferred in whispers before responding to her. "All right, which way do you want to go - up or down?" Asked the leader voice. Sarah glanced up and then down. She wasn't sure what lay either way so she shrugged. "I guess down." The voices began to make sounds of dismay as they passed her down. Just as she was going to ask what the problem was, she found herself falling again but only for a moment. She hit the ground hard, bruising her arms as she did. Sitting up, she felt around in the darkness but could find no opening. She was stuck with no way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing on his terrace, Jareth glared at the reflection in the crystal ball. _This isn't possible!_ He was tempted to smash the ball to bits, but where would that get him? Besides, there was a very slim chance that she could get farther than she already had - and she was stuck after all. He rubbed his fingers across his face, deep in thought about what to do with her when his eyes lit up. Of course! Why not send Hoggle to _help_ her out? Then he could really keep an eye on her.

Quickly he spun the ball and Hoggle's wrinkled face appeared. "Hoggle!" Jareth snapped, startling the little man from his nap. "Yes, your Majesty?" He replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"That girl you met at the gate? She's stuck in the oubliette. Get her out and help her through the labyrinth." Jareth commanded, narrowing his eyes. Hoggle started to protest but Jareth threw the ball up and it disappeared from sight. Leaning on the railing, he smiled. _Soon, she will have to make the choice - me or her bratty brother._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah leaned against the stone wall, her back freezing from the cold seeping through her clothes. Her mind kept going over and over what she knew, trying to find way she could get out. She'd already tried calling to the helping hands but they either couldn't hear her or were just flat out ignoring her. A noise in the corner called all her senses to life and she tensed, listening. "It's just me, Hoggle." A gruff voice said as a match was lit, illuminating the form of a small man. Sarah recognized him as the man she'd met at the doorway. "You!" She gasped in disbelief. "You came to help me?" He stood from the bench that was in the corner and walked to face her. "I came to get you out of the labyrinth, that's it." She gazed at him and shook her head, getting to her feet. "No, I'm not leaving until I get Michael back and that's final."

Hoggle studied her for a moment before returning to his seat. "Do you know where you are?" When she shook her head no, he continued. "It's called an _oubliette_ and it's made specifically to put things you want to forget about. The labyrinth is full of them."  
She stared at him in amazement. "But why?" He looked at her in bewilderment so she hurried to explain her query. "What I mean is, why is the labyrinth full of them? Why would the Goblin King want so many of them?"

Hoggle eyed her curiously and thought for a moment. Leaning back, he he posed a question. "What do you know about Jareth - or the Goblin King, as you call him?"  
"Nothing except this is is his palace and labyrinth and he stole my brother." She replied, shrugging slightly.  
"It's a long story, so you'd best get comfortable." Hoggle suggested as Sarah sank back down and curled up her legs, wrapping her arms around them. Once she was as comfortable as she was going to be, she looked expectantly at the little man across the room. Clearing his throat, he began his tale. "It was a very long time ago when Jareth first came here. You see, he had met a very beautiful young girl named Sarah-" here Sarah let out a small gasp and earned a glare from Hoggle. "He was very much in love and being the great sorcerer he is, he imagined a wonderful place for them to spend eternity together. No wanting to waste time, Jareth began building the palace immediately. He knew it would please his love, for they had spent many hours talking about what the future would hold for them."

Sorrow filled his eyes as he paused, searching for the right words. "It didn't take him long to build for his heart was full of love and that was all he needed to fuel him. He returned to fetch her as his bride but was met with shock. He found her gone, married to another and her parents swore that she had changed her mind, they claimed that she refused to leave her family behind so she had married someone who would keep her close to them. He was so angry that he vowed never to return to their world again and returned back here. He poured all of his anger and disappointment into building this labyrinth and corrupted everything that he had built for her."

 _That's why he looked so sad._ Sarah realized, pondering what she'd just heard. "But that doesn't explain the traps in the labyrinth." She said, still puzzling over them. Hoggle shook his head sadly and pointed to the corner. Looking over, Sarah saw a skeleton lying there. "When he left their world, Jareth took his love's baby brother and turned him into his very first goblin soldier. Because of his anger, he put a curse on all the Sarahs of the world, that if they grew weary of their young sibling, he would take them away to become his goblins. But the small bit of goodness that was still in his heart gave them a way out also - if they traveled through the labyrinth and rescued their sibling, they could both go free. Otherwise they died and their sibling stayed with him."

"How long has he been here?" Sarah asked, still starting at the skeleton of a Sarah that came before. Hoggle shrugged, looking away from her. "About a few thousand years." He muttered beneath his breath, bushy eyebrows wrinkling. "A few thousand years?!" She cried in disbelief. "How many Sarahs have come before me?"  
He still refused to look at her. "I don't know the exact number, but enough for Jareth to have a large army of goblins." Sarah slumped back against the wall, her heart sinking. She had to get to Michael! "Can you get me to my brother?" She asked. The little man shook his head vehemently. "No, he'll kill me if I do!"

"Please!" She pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. As the tears began to run down her face, Hoggle sighed and hopped up from the bench. "Alright, alright! Quit your blubbering! I'll help you even if it kills me."  
"Oh, thank you!" Sarah cried, jumping up and catching him in a hug. He struggled to get away and finally succeed in pushing her off. Straightening his jacket, Hoggle bent down and jerked the bench off the ground. Propping it up against the wall, he twisted the knob that had appeared on the bottom of the bench. "Oops, wrong one!" He murmured, closing the door and twisting the bottom knob. He jerked the door open and Sarah saw light streaming through the doorway. "Oh, you did it!" She said, kissing him on the cheek before rushing out. Hoggle exhaled quickly and reluctantly followed her out. "I just hope you can get through to him like I think you can."


	12. Chapter 12

Hoggle quickly caught up to Sarah who was rushing down the stone pathway. Neither of them noticed a ball rolling behind them until it rolled past them. Sarah was intrigued and hurried to keep up with it, rounding a corner just as it rolled to a stop in front of a ragged looking man. The man reached down and picked it up, keeping his face hidden from sight. Hoggle breathlessly came around the corner and his face blanched as he saw the man.  
"So is this what you thought I sent you to do?" Demanded that oh-so-familiar voice as he threw back his hood. Sarah backed up as she recognized Jareth standing before them. "I...I was trying to trick her, just like you taught me to!" Hoggle fumbled hopelessly in an attempt to appease his king. Jareth simply laughed and turned to Sarah. "And how do you like my little labyrinth?" He asked teasingly.

"It's alright, nothing special." She shrugged him off. Anger danced about his eyes as he cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" He challenged, waving a hand. "Why don't we make it more interesting?" A ball appeared in his hand and with a flourish, he tossed it into the air. The air cracked with energy as the ball grew in size and then transformed into metal. As it landed on the ground, she heard the screeching of metal and Hoggle grew even paler. Instantly he grabbed her hand and began pulling her away. "What is it?" She asked as they ran down the narrow hallway. He was saying something but the only thing she could make out above the noise was "cleaners", which she couldn't understand what that had to do with their present situation.

Hoggle stopped unexpectedly, causing her to run into the back of him. Looking to see why they had stopped, she realized that they had hit a dead end. Hoggle began to beat on the wall with his fist, eyes wide in panic. The whirring metallic noise was getting closer and she finally got a glimpse of huge round object rolling towards them. There were all kinds of sharp objects sticking out from it which was what was causing the screeching. Turing back to the wall, Sarah tried to calmly examine it for any way out.

Her heart was racing when Hoggle pointed to a metal grill, grunting under his breath. At first she didn't understand what he was saying but then it clicked in her mind and she grabbed onto the grill. They pulled and pulled, the ball of death getting closer when suddenly it gave way. Hoggle dove into the opening and she quickly clambered in after him. They found themselves in a narrow wooden tunnel which only went on for a short walk before hitting another dead end. Sarah was about to suggest going back when Hoggle pointed out a rickety wooden ladder that ascended up out of sight.

"That's the only way to go." He said, climbing the first rung. "Just don't look down." He clambered up further and Sarah hurried to keep up. The higher they climbed, the darker it got. There were a few times she was tempted to look down but she kept her eyes on Hoggle's shoes. It took quite a while to climb up and her arms were beginning to grow weary when Hoggle paused in front of her. He fumbled with something above him for a moment before opening a small hatch that groaned loudly. He was out of the hatch and reaching down for her hands before too long. They collapsed on the grass that surrounded them and tried to catch their breath.

When her breathing had slowed, Sarah took a moment to take in their surroundings. She was quite shocked to see that they lay in the midst of a beautiful garden with birds chirping all around. She sat up, amazed at how peaceful and perfect it was. "The one place untouched by his wrath." Hoggle murmured without moving. "And before you ask, I don't know why that is." Sarah got up and walked to the hatch which was actually a large urn. Peering in, she saw nothing but darkness and couldn't hear anything either. Still, just to be on the safe side, she tugged the lid back into place.

She turned back to Hoggle who was still sprawled in the grass breathing heavily. "C'mon, we should get going. We still have to find my brother." Sarah said firmly, cocking an eyebrow at him. "How do we get out of the gardens?"  
Hoggle remained resolutely where he lay. "I told you before, I have never been this far in." Sarah glared down at him and marched away. "Fine, I'll find my own way out!" She tossed back over her shoulder. Hoggle sighed happily and relaxed. "Finally, peace." He murmured, content with being left alone.  
After a moment, his eyes popped open and he scrambled to his feet. "This is what is gonna get you killed, Hoggle, I just know it." He grumbled to himself as he ran down the path. Sarah was only a few paces ahead of him and didn't even turn to look at him. Instead, she simply smiled triumphantly as if she'd know all along that he'd follow after her. This did nothing but irritate Hoggle more and he lagged behind her, grumbling as he walked.

They wandered around the gardens, taking different paths to see if they could find any way out. Pretty soon Sarah was the irritated one and Hoggle was the one smiling. Finally they walked through an archway and saw a strange figure standing in front of them. At first Sarah thought it was a statue but then she realized that it was a very old man. She cautiously approached him, clearing her voice gently before she spoke. "Excuse me, but can you tell us the way out?"  
The man continued to whisper to himself but Sarah jumped when his hat responded. "Leave him alone, he's thinking." The hat commanded gruffly. Looking up, she realized that it wasn't really a hat just a bird. Smiling politely, she began again. "Perhaps you can help us?" The bird tackled, flapping it's wings. "Oh, aren't you the funny one? You'd be better off asking him!" Suddenly the old man stirred and looked at her. "Ah, a little girl!" He said in delight. "It's been a long time since I've seen one."

He seemed ready to fall asleep, so she hurried to ask him about the exit. "Do you happen to know the way out?" The man studied her with disinterested eyes. "Often the way forward is the way backwards." He said simply before falling back into his thoughts again. The bird shook his head reproachfully. "Didn't I tell you not to disturb him?"  
Sarah and Hoggle quickly exchanged glances before backing away. "Thanks for all the help." She called as the old man resumed his murmuring and the bird nestled down again. They walked back to the archway and a thought occurred to her. "Hoggle, what if he was right? What if we have to go backwards to get out?" She asked, before he could take off in another direction. Hoggle looked warily at her and opened his mouth to protest but she hurriedly continued. "We don't have anything to lose, do we?" His shoulders sagged and he shook his head. Turning, they stepped through the arch and Hoggle's eyes widened as they found themselves in a part of the gardens they hadn't seen yet. Grinning at each other, they took off through and followed the path.


	13. Chapter 13

Jareth sat back in his throne surrounded by his goblins. Thankfully the child had fallen asleep and was no longer wailing. Time to check on Sarah and that little trickster. He pulled out his crystal ball and waited for an image to appear. Curiously, the ball remained empty. He shook it, impatient to see what was happening in his labyrinth. Still nothing appeared and he grew more frustrated by the minute. Finally, he put the ball away as he surveyed his goblins.

 _Where could they be?_ He wondered as he absent-mindedly watched his subjects cavorting around the throne room. Abruptly he stood up and walked over to the sleeping baby. _She cares too much about you not to finish._ He thought as he studied the child. His elegant brows furrowed as he realized that the room had gone silent. Looking around, Jareth threw up his hands and forced a grin. "Well, get back to it!" The goblins squealed in delight and began their strange games again as Jareth made his way out to the balcony. "Oh, Sarah, please don't disappoint me again." He murmured as he looked over his labyrinth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah and Hoggle jogged down the path, eager to get out of the gardens. Suddenly, they heard a loud roaring ahead. Sarah took off towards the sound, leaving Hoggle behind to cower in fear. She rounded the corner to find a bunch of goblins surrounding a large ginger-haired creature who was roaring in pain with every jab they gave him with their spears. Sarah ran at them, jerking back the first goblin she approached. "Hey, get off him you creeps!" She screamed, pushing her way next to the creature. She stood with her back to him, challenging the goblins. One of them charged and she shoved him back.

He fell backwards, landing on his rump to the great amusement of the other. "Well, ain't she a feisty one!" One goblin rasped, his grotesque eyes bulging.  
"Just like the others!" Chimed in another as the first got back up.  
"What do you care about this stupid beast anyway?" The first goblin asked as he brandished his pike at her. Another goblin moved in from the side, trying to stab her but she kicked at him. Hitting his knee, he dropped his pike and clutched his knee. "Ow! That hurts, you know!" He whined as he hopped backwards.

"I hope it did!" Sarah declared, angered by them. "You things are despicable!" The goblins squealed with laughter and bowed mockingly to her. "Why thank you!" They squeaked in unison. She made a step towards them and they quickly dispersed, disappearing before she could get another hit in. "That's right, you'd better run!" She yelled after them. Turning back to the creature, she saw that he wore a lopsided smile on his face. She smiled up at him. "Hello." She said timidly. "I'm Sarah."

Gently the creature caught her in his arms, holding her close. "Ludo...friend!" He crooned in a deep voice. "Ludo, is that your name?" Sarah asked, her voice muffled by his ginger fur. Releasing her, he nodded, horns bobbing violently. "I have to ask you for help. Do you think that you can help me?" She asked. Ludo nodded again, looking intently at her with sweet eyes. "Do you know how to get to the castle?" Instantly his head was shaking and Sarah felt her shoulders sagging. "I'll never get Michael back." She muttered.

Ludo continued to stare at her, his face still smiling. "Ludo...help." He said as she walked away. Trailing after her, he kept smiling and looking around. His good mood lifted her spirits. "You're right, Ludo, we should keep looking together." Onward they marched until they came to two doors each with a knocker. They were practically identical except for one knocker had a ring in it's mouth and the other had one in it's ears. Sarah studied them for a moment, wondering which was the right way to go.

"It's rude to stare." Snapped a nasally voice. Sarah jumped as she realized that the first knocker (the one with the ring in it's ears) had spoken. "Oh, excuse me." She breathed. "I was just trying to figure out which door to open."  
"What?" The knocker cried. As she was about to reply, she heard mumbling coming from the second knocker. She stared at it curiously and the first knocker addressed her again. "He can't speak properly with that ring in his mouth."

Sarah reached up and grasped the ring, holding it while the knocker stretched out his mouth. "That feels so much better!" He exclaimed. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome." Sarah said ."Now what were you trying to say?" The second knocker looked at the first. "I was saying, no use talking to him, he can't hear you." This caused an argument to ensue which would have lasted for hours if Sarah wouldn't have interrupted them. "Which door leads to the castle?"

The knockers looked at each other and then at her. "I don't know." They said in unison. Flustered, Sarah stared pushing on the second door and Ludo even joined in her efforts. Unfortunately, they found no way to open it. Suddenly, the second knocker spoke. "You have to knock for the door to open."  
Sarah glared at him. "Then take your ring back." The knocker refused, screwing up his mouth. She turned to the other knocker. "Oh, no." He moaned as she grabbed his ring and knocked loudly.

The door swung open and sounds of giggling came through the opening. Cautiously, she stuck her head through and looked around. Stepping in, she turned to Ludo whose face had gone somber. "I'm just gonna look around and see if this is the right way. I'll come get you if it is." She said reassuringly. He let out a low growl as she stepped further in, looking for the source of the laughter. Looking down, she realized that is was the grass beneath her feet. _That's strange._ She thought, turning to look at the tree. Soon everything around her was laughing and she had joined in, unable to stop.

She crawled back towards the door, her whole body shaking with laughter. Once she had gotten close enough to the door, Ludo reached out and pulled her through. He pushed the door shut behind them and gently lay her down, worried eyes watching her. After a few minutes laying still, she sat up slowly. "I'm okay." She told him, patting his arm. He grinned at her and helped her stand up.

Sarah turned to the second knocker, eyeing him cautiously. "I won't-" He opened his mouth and she quickly shoved the ring back in.  
"Sorry but I need to find my brother." She apologized as he sputtered in anger. She knocked quickly and the door opened to reveal a dismal-looking forest. Ludo growled and walked away but Sarah stopped him. "We have to go through, it might be the only way out." She insisted, stepping through. He reluctantly followed and the door slammed shut behind them.

"Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of." She said bravely even though she was scared. "Let's try to climb that tree and see what is around us." She started towards it and Ludo shrank back only to have the ground open up and swallow him whole! Sarah didn't hear a thing and tried to climb up the tree. She grasped the lowest branch to hoist herself up and it snapped off. She peered at it in the dim light and quickly dropped once she realized that it was bone. The whole tree collapsed and soon all of the bone trees were falling.

"Ludo." Sarah gasped in fear, stepping back. Suddenly she looked around in a panic as she discovered that Ludo wasn't there. She took off running, fear coursing through her veins. "Ludo, where are you?" She called repeatedly as she ran. Sarah found herself in a glade and tried to regain her breath when a bright savage-looking figure jumped out in front of her causing her to screaming in fear. "What's going on?" It screeched.


	14. Chapter 14

Jareth once again strolled through the labyrinth, looking for the flaw that seemed to flow through his magic. He was growing angrier by the minute, it had been too long since he'd seen Sarah. As he came around a corner, he caught sight of Hoggle's small form hurrying down the passage towards him. Jareth paused, leaning against the wall as the little man scuttled past him. A small smile began to form on his lips when a scream split the air. The sound caused Hoggle to freeze and Jareth could hear him arguing with himself before he turned round and started back the way he'd come. Once again he passed Jareth by without noticing him.

"Well, well - and where are you going?" Jareth purred, stepping forward. Hoggle stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned, fear coursing through him. "Your majesty, wha-at are you doing he-ere?" The frightened man stuttered. Jareth simply smiled down at him, his eyes twinkling. "I thought you were going to lead her back to the beginning." Hoggle opened his mouth but Jareth glared down at him before continuing. "So imagine my surprise to find you helping her! You don't want to end up in the bog, do you?" His eyebrows raised slightly and the little man shook his head vehemently. "No, I don't! It's just..." Hoggle searched for the right words. "She's alot more stubborn than any of the others, I couldn't get her to follow me."

Jareth stared at him, his eyes narrowing before he gave a short laugh. "Don't tell me that you think this girl is going to be your friend!" He sneered, clearly enjoying Hoggle's discomfort. "My dear boy, who would ever want to be friends with you?" Hoggle dipped his head, his wrinkled face reddening. "No, your Majesty, I don't think that." He murmured, eyes still downcast. "Good. Now get after her!" Jareth commanded. Hoggle began to retreat down the corridor before he was arrested by his King's voice. "One more thing, Hoggle. I want you to give the girl this." In his outstretched hand lay a small globe, much like the one he spied upon them with. Hoggle eyed it warily and Jareth sighed. "It won't hurt her...at least not much." He glared at Hoggle until the little man grabbed it and took off towards where the scream had come from.

Sarah paused, breathing deeply. It seemed like she'd been running for hours but it couldn't have been that long. After encountering the Fireys, who were rather insistent upon dissembling her, they had claimed that they knew the way to the castle. Only then did she come to realize that they really knew nothing at all and after trekking around with them for far too long, she had run off the first chance she could. Now she was lost again but at least no one was trying to pull her head off! Taking another deep breath, Sarah set off, still following the path before her. It wasn't long before she hit a dead end. Frustrated, she glanced around and something caught her eye. Leaning close, she realized that it wasn't a dead end but rather a walk covered with vines and miss.

Quickly she felt around, desperately trying to find a way up but there didn't seem to be one. Leaning back, she felt tears threatening and squeezed her eyes shut. _Oh, what good will crying do?_ She thought as something tickled her cheek. She rubbed her cheek and was surprised to find that she wasn't crying. Opening her eyes, she saw the end of a rope dangling just over her head. Suddenly she spied Hoggle's wrinkled face grinning down at her. "Are you gonna grab that or not?" He huffed as she stared. Standing on her tiptoes, she latched onto the rope and he hauled her slowly up.

Once she was completely over the wall, Sarah stood up and smiled triumphantly at Hoggle. "What?" He asked gruffly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Because I knew you'd come back!" She said, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Hoggle, you really are a wonderful friend!" Hoggle squirmed, trying to break free from her embrace but she clung on. Suddenly the stones beneath them have way and they were falling fast before coming to a stop by smashing against hardened earth. Their noses were assaulted by a foul stench and even fouler sounds. Sarah eyed Hoggle, pinching her nose closed. "The bog...of eternal...stench." he slowly wheezed, his wrinkled face wrinkling more. A mournful sound cut through the foul air. "Bad smell!" Came the cry, repeated over and over. "Bad smell!"

"Listen, I think that's Ludo!" Sarah said excitedly, looking around for him. Hoggle simply fell back, refusing to get up as Sarah walked around calling for Ludo. She could hear his roaring in the distance. "C'mon Hoggle, I need your help!" She gently prodded him with her foot. Hoggle swatted at her legs but she jumped back. "Leave me alone! I'm on the brink of death!" He coughed, curling up again. Sarah rolled her eyes and grabbed him under the armpits. She hauled him up and began dragging him down the pathway.

She headed in the direction of Ludo's voice. "This is all your fault!" Hoggle wailed. "If you wouldn't have been so nice to me, we wouldn't be in this place!" Flustered, Sarah released her hold on him and let him fall to the ground. "Of all the...how dare you blame me!" She fumed, stalking away from him. He continued to scream at her but she ignored him and followed the stone walkway. Blinded by her anger, she managed to trip over a stone in the path and fell headfirst onto a soft pile. She found herself looking up at Ludo's sweet face, grinning down at her before he frowned. "Bad smell!" He lamented, shaking his head.

"Hoggle, we need your help!" Sarah cried. "Quite whining and get over here!" She could hear him grumbling as he crawled over to were they had fallen. Reluctantly he reached out to Sarah and with great effort, he managed to help her back onto the path. Together they hauled Ludo up and looked around them for a way out. They hurried along the path until Ludo pointed at something ahead. Squinting, Sarah could just make out what looked to be a bridge.

"Good job, Ludo!" Sarah said asHoggle raced ahead of them. "Let's hurry up and get out of here!" He called back to them as they followed. It didn't take them long to reach the bridge and once they did, Hoggle quickly stepped up. "I'll cross first, just to make sure it's safe." He volunteered. Sarah rolled her eyes and stood back. Just as he took his first step on the bridge, a shrill voice rang out. "Stay thyself, none may pass whilst I guard this passage!"


	15. Chapter 15

Sarah couldn't help but stare at the strange figure standing out in the middle of the bridge. She had never seen anything quite like it before. "Now, who might thou be?" The strange creature demanded, brandishing a thin blade. Ludo ducked down behind her, whimpering. "Who are you?" Hoggle shot back, his wrinkled face bright red.

"My name is Sir Didymus." He replied, quickly bowing before resuming his fighting stance. "Now answer me, who art thou?" Sarah stepped in front of Hoggle, holding out her hand to quiet Hoggle. As she approached the bridge, she realized that it was a small fox addressing them. "I'm Sarah, Sir Didymus. My friends and I are trying to find our way to the castle." The Fox glared at her with beady little eyes. "None may pass without my permission!" He stated firmly, sword still in hand.

"Oh, please help us!" She cried, stepping closer. "I lost my brother and I must get him back!" Sir Didymus looked at her and then glanced at the others, clearly thinking through his options. Desperate, Sarah addressed him again, this time pleading. "Please, Sir Didymus, can we have your permission to pass?" Suddenly the fox's dark eyes lit up and he smiled at them. With a flourish, he sheathed his sword and bowed to her. "Thou hast my permission, milady."

A smile appeared on Sarah's lips as she walked across the break, Hoggle and Ludo following cautiously behind her. The small fox stood aside for them to pass, the feathers in his cap quivering in the breeze as the bridge freaked ominously. Once they had safely reached the other side, he followed after them. "Come Ambrosious!" Sir Didymus called, pausing at the edge. A large sheepdog came galloping across the bridge before stopping in front of the Fox, his tail wagging happily. Sir Didymus patted the dog's head. "Good boy!"

"And who is this?" Sarah asked, holding her hand out for the dog to sniff.  
"This is Ambrosious, my steed." Sir Didymus replied, hoisting himself onto the dog's back. "The best and most loyal steed ever seen." He nudged the dog and they took off trotting along the path. Ludo gazed curiously at the dog and Fox as they fell in step beside him. Ambitious looked up at him, tongue hanging out and tail wagging. "Ludo...friend?" The ginger beast questioned. A sharp bark was the only reply he received. "Any friend of milady is a friend of ours." Sir Didymus reassured him, earning a lopsided grin.

Onward they traveled, walking quietly among the woods. Suddenly a thought struck Sarah. "Sir Didymus, where are we heading?" The Fox glanced back at her and reined in Ambrosious. "Why, wherever thou hast need to be." He sounded surprised by her question and once again nudged the dog forward. Sarah shook her head, legs and feet sore from all the walking they had done. She felt someone walk up beside her and looked up at Ludo. "Hungry." He whimper, his lips pulled downwards. She patted his arm comfortingly. "I know, so am I. Hopefully we will find some food soon." He sighed and continued walking as she paused to look behind at Hoggle, who was lagging far behind them.

Hoggle walked with his head bent down, wrinkly face screwed up as he thought about what was in his pocket. If he didn't deliver Jareth's gift, he was as good as gone. Carefully he pulled the orb from his pocket, unaware that Sarah had stopped to wait for him. As his hand grasped the orb and pulled it out, he was shocked to see a peach. In his surprise, he dropped the peach and it rolled across the path before coming to a stop in front of Sarah. Before he could stop her, she had the peach clutched in her hand. "What's this?" She asked in confusion.

"Ah, that is...that is just something I...found." Hoggle said lamely as she inspected the beautifully ripe fruit. "I heard you saying you were hungry, so I thought you would like it."  
Sarah smiled brightly at him. "How kind of you!" He muttered something under his breath, keeping his eyes focused on the ground. Sarah gazed at the fruit for a moment before taking a bite. Her mouth was filled with the sweetest juice she'd ever tasted. Slowly she chewed and swallowed. As she was about to take another bite, she suddenly felt dizzy. Dropping the peach, she stumbled forward trying to find something to hold onto. Her vision began to blur and all she could see were stars dancing around her. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Hoggle's figure retreating into the trees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth leaned back in his throne surrounded by sleeping goblins. His lips curled devilishly as he felt the magic flowing from him. "Good boy, Hoggle." He murmured, standing to his feet. Now it was all up to him to seduce her with his offer. Pulling several orb from the air, Jareth thought carefully before selecting one. With a wave of his hand, the discarded orbs disappeared and the last one floated out of the window and across the sky. _Time to get ready._ He thought as he watched the orb growing smaller.


	16. Chapter 16

Ludo ambled quietly behind Sir Didymus, his tummy rumbling with hunger. Suddenly his eyes widened as he caught sight of a castle tower upon the horizon. "Look yonder, milady, there is the castle yet seek." The little fox cried, pulling Ambrosious to a stop and looking round for Sarah. "Where hast thou gone, milady?" Ludo swung around, panic written across his sweet face. Neither one of them saw the orb floating through the sky above them as the raced back down the path. "Why, they hath both gone missing!" Sir Didymius exclaimed as they searched the area. Ludo threw back his ginger head and let out a mournful cry. "Saaaraaah!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah was floating, flying high above the ground, dancing among the stars. She didn't hear her friends calling out for her, in fact she had pretty much forgotten about them. Suddenly a glowing orb came into view, swirling around her in a playful dance. Then it froze in front of her face, shivering with magic as she caught sight of an opulent ballroom. Enchanted by the glorious dresses, she barely noticed that the orb was growing larger and larger until it swallowed her up. It zipped across the starry sky as Sarah found herself clothed in a beautiful pale green gown standing in the midst of the ball.

The sea of people swarmed closer to her, the men dressed in elegant suits with leering looks upon their faces and the women wearing extravagant dresses, eyes full of disdain for her. Sarah felt her heart pounding against her chest and instantly felt small and very unimportant. Turning her face from the people, she studied the decor, noting the old candle wax that lined the walls. _This place must be hundreds if not thousands of years old!_ The thought startled her and she glanced back at the people. She was struck by the strangeness of them, their pale skin peeking from behind gaudy masks and the way they swayed to the music, as if they were under a spell.

Across the room lounged other people, either standing against pillars or sitting crowded together in pits. They laughed, eyes roving around the room as glowing orbs danced in orbit around them. Sarah backed up, arms behind her searching for something to hold onto. _Where am I?_ She wondered, spying a tall grandfather clock in the corner just about to chime 12 o'clock. She hit something and turned around slowly as she realized that she had backed into someone.

Jareth gazed down at his, clothed in an lace-edged jacket with a grouping of fabric at his neck. The brilliant blue made his two different colored eyes startling. A crooked smile spread across his face as he held up a mask to cover his face. The mask was golden with horns atop a devilish face. Jareth bowed, his left arm sweeping in front of him. He dropped the mask to the floor as he straightened, eyes sparkling mischievously. Sarah stared in amazement at him as he held out a hand to her.

Cautiously she stepped towards him and was swept into his arms. Before she could speak, Jareth was leading her in a hypnotic dance across the floor. The other dancers parted, leaving the center open for them. Sarah could feel the heat creeping up her neck under his intense gaze. She tried to focus on moving but her eyes uncontrollably turned to his. "I feel...like this is a dream and I'm going to wake up soon." She said softly, turning her gaze downwards. "You must resist that, Sarah." He purred, bending closer. "For this is the one place you will truly be happy."

Sarah jerked back, eyes wide in wonder. "How? And what about my friends and Michael...my father? I'll never see them again!" She cried out, halting the dance. Jareth smiled again though she noticed a tightening around his mouth. "They will just try to make you something that you're not." He soothed, pulling her back into the dance. "Once you succumb to their wishes, you will never be able to be yourself...at least not truly."

Sarah felt her head nodding slowly as he pulled her closer in his embrace. "Don't you trust me, Sarah?" He murmured in her ear, his breath tickling her face. "Yes." She breathed, heart racing as he pulled back to look down on her. Their eyes locked and Jareth leaned closer to her, eyes roving across her face until they settled on her lips. Her breath caught in her throat as he arched his neck slightly, lips moving to meet hers.

Sarah could scarcely breath, the hairs on her neck bristling. _This is wrong._ came the thought and she turned her head sharply away, wrenching herself from his embrace. Stumbling back, she realized that the dancers had cleared away from them. The clock struck the hour - twelve o'clock. Everything around seemed to shimmer like a veil was being lifted. Sarah caught sight of Jareth's face, once was warm and inviting was no cold and unfeeling. He moved towards her and she fled, running towards a mirror that she hadn't noticed before. It bulged outward, convulsing about like something alive. She could feel him gaining on her so with a cry, she threw herself forward.

The mirror shattered around her, sending her careening forward. She fell quickly, the stars shooting past her. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, only silence met her ears. Movement down below caught her eye and she spied Sir Didymus and Ludo searching the woods. She couldn't hear anything that they were saying and she sped past them in a moment.

Speeding towards her was a hurricane of things, flying fast. She shielded herself with her hand as she flew straight into the middle of the hurricane. Something struck her elbow and she peeked through her fingers. I recognize that picture. She stared at her father's face floating past her. _This is my stuff from my room!_

Suddenly she found herself standing in her room, surrounded by familiar toys and furniture. Relief flooded her as she sank into the chair in front of her desk. _I'm home._


	17. Chapter 17

Sarah sat frozen, staring at her vanity in confusion. _What was I doing?_ She wondered as she moved to the chair, gazing at her reflection. _Ah, yes! I just woke up from that strange dream!_ She picked up her brush, intently brushing away the tangles as she hummed.

 _Daddy should be home soon and then we can do something fun._ She thought, still brushing. After a moment, she set down the brush. Her mind felt fuzzy, like there was something she couldn't quite remember.

Suddenly she caught sight of her old teddy bear laying beside the mirror. _Oh, how I've missed you!_ A smile broke across her face as she picked him up, hugging it to herself. Moving to her bed, she curled up in the middle, closing her eyes.

Something kept nagging at her, telling her that something wasn't right. Sarah sat up, eyes wide as she scanned the room. Catching sight of the side table, her mouth opened in surprise. She picked up the book, opened it and began to read aloud. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered," she recited, "I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen ..."

Suddenly it all rushed back to her - Ludo, Sir Didymus, the Labyrinth, Jareth and - "Michael!" She cried out, flying off the bed. "I have to find Michael!" Sarah turned to the door, flinging it open. A gust of wind swept through, knocking her backwards before she could grab hold of anything.

Sarah rolled onto her stomach, crawling slowly towards the door. Grabbing hold of the door frame, she pulled herself to the edge, peering out into the night. As she struggled to see, a faint voice drifted through the door.

With a gasp, she spotted the small form of Sir Didymus far below. "Up here!" She cried, the wind whipping through the door. "I'm up here!" She continued to yell for a few minutes until she realized they couldn't hear her. Pulling herself up, she clung desperately to the edge, fingers clawing into the wood. Splinters dug into her skin but she held on.

With one final cry, Sarah flung herself out of the door. She rushed headlong towards the ground and her eyes widened with fear as the earth grew closer. She screamed, flinging her arms across her face as she was just about to land.

A slight thud rang out and she lay frozen, too afraid to move. "Ludo?" Came a gentle murmured followed quickly by a probing touch. Her body wiggled before falling still again. A splash of water fell on her arms and Sarah groaned as she shifted slowly, trying to roll over.

Every muscle ached as she crawled to her feet. Ludo grabbed her in a big hug, squeezing her tightly in his furry arms. "Sarah!" He grunted happily as he shook her. "Yeah, I'm back." Her muffled voice was barely audible and Ludo quickly released her. Sarah stepped back, smiling up at him.

"Milady." Sir Didymus' voice was stoic as he swept off his hat, bowing solemnly before her. "We were all of the accord that thou werest dead." Ludo growled, shaking his magnificent head vigorously. The Fox simply glared up at the giant before turning back to Sarah.

"What do we do now?" He asked, replacing his hat before mounting his trusty steed. "We go to the Goblin King's castle and get my brother back." She said firmly, marching down the path. With a shrug, Ludo followed after her and Sir Didymus nudged his steed into a trot. They set off at steady pace, none of them aware of the shadow that followed them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth grimaced, as he felt his magic failing him once again. He slammed his fist against his throne, angered at how the child seemed to outwit him at every turn. But at the same time, he also felt slightly excited. Could this finally be the one? The one Sarah who passed all his tests?

He felt his heart racing and stood, the urge to move suddenly upon him as he felt the excitement fading. No, once again she would prove a disappointment and he would be stuck staring at these stupid goblins for another hundred years. And then a whole new lot of Sarahs to sort through.

The baby began crying and Jareth closed his eyes, gently massaging his temples as the goblins scurried around him. _I don't know how much longer I can do this._


	18. Chapter 18

It didn't take long for Sarah and her companions to reach the castle gates. She stopped dead in her tracks, her pulse racing as she gazed up at the grotesque iron gates that loomed ahead.

"Is this this it?" She murmured to Sit Didymus, her body going cold as she realized the enormity of the situation.

"Aye, fair lady, that is the foul goblin castle." He affirmed, kicking his trusty steed forward. "Now the time hast come for thy doom!"

Ambrosious sped towards the gates, kicking up dust behind him. "Stop!" Sarah whispered loudly, scurrying behind him. The Fox paid no mind to her as he halted before the gates.

"Open up, thou foul knaves!" He bellowed, brandishing his sword before the gates. "Open up I say!"

Sarah crouched in the shadows, shaking her head in disbelief. We're going to die and I'll never get Michael back! Ludo crept up behind her, whimpering as he huddled closer. Sir Didymus continued to yell and berate the goblins.

"You're going to get us killed!" Sarah hissed. "We were supposed to sneak in, not raise hell at the front gates!"

"Never fear, my Lady, I shalt protect thee." He called over his shoulder.

"And whose going to protect my brother?" She muttered, glaring at the little fox. Sir Didymus began to respond but was cut off by a loud noise. Ludo stood before the gates, his arm outstretched. With a small smile, Sarah lept from her hiding place to stand beside him.

"Good job, Ludo!" She said, patting his furry arm. Ludo smiled at her as she led the way inside, none of them noticing the small form the followed them inside.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Jareth leaned over the makeshift cradle, gazing at the baby, his eyes showing just a hint of disinterest. At least the little monster is finally quiet. Not that the same could be said for the other little monsters. Screaming and laughter still filled his throne room and it was slowly driving him mad.

Slowly he moved his hand and a small bubble of magic appeared before him. Instantly he bolted upright, the uproar around him fading away until all his focus was consumed by what appeared before him. _It can't be._

Suddenly he was grinning and all the goblins stopped to stare at him in confusion as the bubble popped. "We have visitors."

 _xxxxxxxxx_

Sarah paused as they passed through the gates, eyebrows wrinkling in confusion as she spotted the second pair of gates, which already stood open. Something within her was screaming that this was all wrong but they crept forward still.

Just as Sir Didymus and his steed were about to pass through, the gates slammed closed with a loud bang. The ground beneath them shifted slightly as the gates convulsed before finally rising from the ground. Sarah stared in horror at the humongous beast that stood before them. Ambrosious tucked his tail and ran to hide, dumping his rider on the ground.

"Thou art a coward!" The Fox shook his fist angrily at his retreating steed before turning back to the giant. "As for thee! Thou shalt not disparage my Lady from entering thy foul castle!" The massive stone creature simply raised it fits, aiming a blow at the Fox.

"Look out!" Sarah screamed as they dashed to the side, his fist barely missing Sir Didymus. With a roar, the creature raised it's foot, intent on smashing them to bit. Quickly they scattered, the ground shaking beneath them as the foot smashed into the ground. Sarah ducked, covering her face against the spray of dirt and pebbles the filled the air. Coughing, she shook her head, wiping the dust from her face.

A sudden movement caught her eye and she turned to see Hoggle rushing across the stone walls, heading straight for the beast. A gasp escaped Sarah's lips as she watched the little man hurl himself at the stony monster.

"Hoggle!" She screamed as he landed on the giant's shoulder. "Be careful!" Hoggle proceeded to give the giant's head a swift kick with the toe of his boot and part of his stone helmet snapped off, falling to the ground with a bang. A small goblin sat inside, furiously throwing switches.

Hoggle quickly grabbed the goblin, throwing him down beside the broken helmet before climbing inside the stone machine. Wildly he threw the levers, twisting and turning, the monster dancing about strangely. Suddenly, it began shuddering and convulsing, smoke billowing from inside. With a great leap, Hoggle threw himself through the air as the giant exploded, raining down bits of rock all about them.

Sarah ran to Hoggle, falling beside him and rolling his still body over. He looked up at her, eyes wide as she grabbed him, squeezing him tightly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that!" She sobbed, kissing his cheek.

His cheeks grew red and Hoggle ducked his head, mumbling something about not asking for forgiveness. Sarah simply pulled him onto his feet as she stood.

"Look, yonder gates are open, milady." Sir Didymus declared as he approached them, Ludo lumbering slowly behind him. "If thou art willing to continue with thy heroics, brave Hoggle, methinks milady canst recovery her long-lost brother."

Hoggle nodded, cheeks still red in the starlight as they slowly stepped through the gates. "I'm coming, Michael, I'm coming."

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Jareth stood on the balcony, watching his goblins flooding the courtyard below. _You are no match for me, little one._ He spotted Sarah moving quickly towards the castle and whirled around, stalking back into the throne room.

He scooped the baby up, grateful that it had stopped wailing long ago, and headed down the back steps. _One last test...let's see if you pass._


End file.
